


Drunk In Lust

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Jeid, Jemily - Freeform, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer experiences one of the best nights of his life as he stumbles across a secret that Emily and JJ have been keeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Lust

It was Friday evening and the feeling in the office for the most part was good. The last case had just ended and the paperwork had been done, leaving a free weekend to make plans and spend time with friends and family.

For Spencer, this most likely meant reading or visiting the latest exhibits at the local museums but for the others it seemed everyone had someone to be with. Derek had already been picked up by Savannah for their usual, fortnightly date night and Aaron was off to visit family with his son Jack. David had made plans to meet up with some ‘old buddies’ for a poker game, which he had told Spencer he would invite but even he didn’t have that much to lose.

Emily and JJ had been a little secretive about their plans but had been very close with each other all day, giggling like schoolgirls whenever they had a private conversation through the day. As Spencer stepped into the lift to begin his weekend alone, it was the very same giggling that alerted him to the fact that his elevator ride would not be part of that weekend.

“Oh, hey, Spence,” chuckled JJ as they entered together. “Got any plans for the weekend yet?”

“Not really,” he replied. “I thought I’d just see where the days took me. How about you guys? Has girl’s night come around already?”

“Well, it would have but Garcia wasn’t feeling up to it,” answered Emily. “Hey, why don’t you join us for a few drinks?”

“You want me to come out on girl’s night?” he asked, looking confused.

“We don’t have to call it that, we can just go for a few,” she answered.

There was a pause as Spencer weighed up the options, thinking about what he might actually achieve in the time he was at home that night if he didn’t go. Other than re-reading something he’d already read, there wouldn’t be much.

“Yeah, why not?” he responded, much to the joy of his colleagues.

~

When Emily had said ‘a few drinks’ Spencer assumed that she had meant one or two beers at a local bar, however, three hours in, he was beginning to believe otherwise. They’d started on light cocktails at a local bar but progressed slowly through the night, eventually finding themselves sitting in the booth of a nightclub, drinking much more vibrant spirit mixers.

“Spencer, I had no idea you could drink so much,” exclaimed a slightly off balance Emily as she returned with more drinks, sliding into the booth beside JJ. If he were to be brutally honest, he hadn’t felt like he’d walk in a straight line for at least an hour but he knew social protocol was not to admit that.

“I have a pretty high metabolism,” he replied, accepting the drink she’d handed him. Not sure if he was imagining it or if the alcohol was playing a part, he could have sworn that Emily had put her hand on JJ’s thigh as she sat down, causing the two to share a mischievous glance. “Unfortunately, that means that it goes right through me, excuse me.” With that, Spencer slid from the booth and tried his best to look sober as he wandered toward the toilets.

JJ and Emily watched him, laughing lightly as he almost veered off course into another booth along the wall. Once he was out of sight they turned back to each other with a sultry smile before leaning into each other. Their lips met with a soft passion as Emily ran her hand up JJ’s thigh a little, who couldn’t help but giggle lightly against her lips.

“Oh, I’ve been waiting all day for this,” moaned JJ as Emily reached ever higher up her inner thigh. “Maybe we should make our….” She had to pause and let out a light gasp as Emily reached her, grinning teasingly at the effect.

“You were saying?” she asked deviously, pressing her finger against JJ’s pants.

“Mmmm… I was saying, we should make our excuses and get out of here,” she answered, closing her eyes to concentrate on the feeling. Emily leaned closer, pressing her lips against the skin of her neck as she began to roll her fingers on her.

“I think we should too,” she agreed.

“Should what?” The question made them both jump, looking up to see Spencer had returned to his seat.

“Oh my God, Spence…” started JJ. “We er… we were…”

“I know what you were doing,” he interrupted. “I don’t care. You’re both attractive, young adults, it’s not surprising if you get along so closely and so well.”

“Oh,” said Emily, turning slowly back toward Spencer. “So you aren’t weirded out?”

“Quite the opposite, I think it’s um… yeah, never mind.” Suddenly, Spencer looked extremely embarrassed, as though he’d suddenly realised something awkward.

“Wait…” JJ started, leaning her head forward and almost looking up at him with a grin. “You enjoyed seeing that, didn’t you?”

“I er… I didn’t mean to er… It’s just…” he started to stutter, causing both of the girls to look down at where he’d repositioned his arms.

“Well, if that’s the case, why don’t we show you more?” asked Emily.

“More?” he asked.

“Yeah, what?” asked JJ, looking at Emily.

“I don’t know, I just think it’s kinda hot that he’s watching,” she explained, leaning toward JJ again.

“No, no this is…” she started to argue but Emily’s hand had continued its previous task. “Mmmm, ok… I get it now.”

JJ looked Spencer dead in the eyes as her chest began to rise and fall with her breathing, watching as he started to squirm in his seat. Spencer couldn’t look away, seeing the two together was strange but he felt wrongly aroused by what they were doing. It got even harder for him as JJ reached under the table, grabbing his knee as she finally closed her eyes.

“Do you like that, Spencer?” asked Emily with another devious grin.

“I er… umm… yeah, I do,” he admitted, unable to stop himself from watching.

“Does it make you excited?” she asked as JJ let her head roll back.

“Mhmm, very much so,” he answered.

“Then I think it’s time we all got out of here and found somewhere more… private,” she said, finally pulling her hand from between JJ’s legs. “You coming?” she asked but JJ answered before he could.

“I was going to,” she complained, making Emily grin even more.

~

Emily practically pushed Spencer through the door, her hand guiding him backwards into her bedroom and into the chair in the corner of the room. The panic on his face amused her as she drunkenly turned back toward JJ, who had followed them through the door. The moment she was close enough, she pulled JJ into her, kissing her deeply and letting her tongue dance between her lips. Sliding her hand into her blouse between the buttons, she gripped lightly at one of her breasts as the other slid around to grip her behind through her pants.

JJ couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, sliding her hands under Emily’s top and pulling it upward over her head. Before long, Emily had undone all of the button of JJ’s blouse, pulling it from her arms and dropping it off her back before turning and pushing her onto the bed.

With a small wobble on her feet, Emily stood over JJ, who looked up at her with a look of pure lust. Placing a knee between her legs, Emily climbed on top of JJ, pinning her down and hovering her body over her. Their lips met once more but not for long, as Emily slide down to her collarbone, dragging her nails down her stomach as she went. Next she moved down to her navel, letting her fingers play along the edge of her pants as her back arched up to meet her.

Spencer couldn’t take his eyes off what he was seeing, finding it difficult to stay comfortable in the seat as his excitement grew. Emily slowly undid the button of JJ’s pants pulling them free to leave her in her white bra and underwear before letting her teeth press gently against her pubic region through the thin fabric.

JJ looked down her body to watch Emily, gripping her own breasts as Emily slid her fingers up the skin of both of her inner thighs. Now kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed, Emily lapped playfully at the material of JJ’s underwear, letting her tongue almost slap against her as he fingers reached under either side of them.

The teasing was almost more than JJ and Spencer could take, causing them both to breath heavily and want more. Emily granted it for JJ at least, pulling her underwear to the side and slipping her tongue deep into her before sliding it up to pleasure her. JJ moaned lightly, squeezing her breast a little harder as Emily slipped two of her fingers inside her, curling them to stoke at her from the inside. JJ’s back arched up as Emily climbed back up her, letting her fingers and thumb pleasure her as their lips met once more. It was almost as though the taste of herself on Emily’s tongue was driving her on, releasing her own breasts and reaching out to the side toward the nightstand.

Blindly, JJ pulled open the drawer and reached inside, as though this had happened on so many occasions she knew exactly what she was doing. Spencer couldn’t see what had been retrieved but he could see JJ’s other hand undoing the clasp of Emily’s pants before pushing them down and away from her.

Suddenly JJ shifted her weight, rolling Emily onto her back and sitting astride her hand, rolling her hips to keep the feeling going. That’s when Spencer saw the brightly coloured toy in JJ’s hand as it rose to her mouth, looking at Spencer as she sucked the tip, still rolling her hips on top of Emily’s hand.

Looking back down, JJ slid the now wet tip of the toy up the inside of Emily’s thigh, teasing her with it and letting it slide up against her. Circling for a moment, JJ let the moistness build till finally she pulled her underwear to the side and slid it deep into her. It took every ounce of strength for Emily not to moan loudly, gasping heavily instead as JJ slid the toy into her in sync with her hips rocking on her hand. The pair were lost in each other’s pleasure, feeling each other’s body heat rising as they rocked together. They were so lost in it that JJ hadn’t seen Spencer leave his seat.

With a hand on her back, Spencer pushed JJ down on top of Emily, forcing her to stop her hip movement as she folded up, still pushing the toy into Emily. She didn’t need any hint toward what was about to happen but it still came as a surprise to her when his hands explored the bare skin of her hips and she felt him pressing against her. He let himself slide teasingly back and forth over her, letting his tip slide all the way forward then back, spreading the wetness and playing with her clit. Pulling back again, he threatened to push into her but hovered, making her crave him inside her. After what felt like the longest moment, he finally granted her wish, pressing himself deep into her till his hip pushed up her cheeks. As Spencer quickened and deepened his movements, so did JJ, using the toy as deep and as fast so that all three of them were getting the same treatment.

Emily couldn’t help but pull JJ into her as she and Spencer fucked on top of her, letting her tongue slip into her mouth as she began to moan loudly. It wasn’t long before JJ’s body began to tense up from the pleasure, breathing deeper and deeper till finally she cried out with a shudder but Spencer didn’t let up, keeping his pace and depth to draw out her orgasm.

Eventually, JJ had to pull forward from him as it grew too much on her, letting him slip from inside her and turning to look at him. He’d managed to fully undress without them noticing to join in with the act he’d been brought to watch. Without thinking, JJ pulled Spencer around to the bed, making him lay on his back before climbing off of Emily, pulling her up too. Emily let herself be lead, sliding her underwear off so that she could climb onto Spencer backwards, facing JJ still. Taking him in her hand, she carefully positioned herself on him as he gripped her sides, sliding down onto him slowly as she took him all in.

Emily started off by letting her body rise and fall slowly as JJ watched, picking up the pace until she was practically bouncing on his entire length. After a few moments, JJ stepped up to the edge of the bed, pushing Emily back so that she was almost laying back on Spencer, who had begun to thrust up into her from behind.

JJ could see it all as Spencer slid all of the way in then out just enough to stop himself from falling out of Emily then back again, deepening with each thrust. Using her hands, JJ separated Emily’s knees as much as she could before she knelt at the edge of the bed as Emily had done previously, leaning in to let her tongue aid her pleasure as Spence buried himself even deeper.

“Oh my God, JJ…” gasped Emily as both Spencer and JJ worked her. “Don’t stop…”

JJ’s tongue continued to pleasure her, every now and then letting herself lick at his length as he delved into her. With a flattened tongue, she pressed hard, rocking her jaw with Spencer’s motions, mimicking his pace. Both Emily and Spencer had begun to moan sharply, as the pleasure built but it was Emily who cried out first.

“Oh fuck… oh my God, Spencer… oh my God.” Spencer, however, wasn’t quite finished yet. He pushed even harder into her as her orgasm caused her muscles to grip him tighter and tighter, causing him to begin to shudder.

“Fuck… I’m going to…. Oh my God…” exclaimed Spencer between breaths, prompting Emily to shift off of him so that JJ could take him in her mouth. Her lips passed over his tip and down his shaft to try and match the pace at which he’d been pushing into Emily as her hand moved with her mouth. “Fuck!” cried out Spencer, exploding into JJ’s mouth as Emily moved to try and share it but too late. Emily pulled JJ up to her, kissing her deeply and sharing Spencer’s end result between them before falling onto the bed beside him to continue on without him.

Spencer wanted to join in, to continue to pleasure the both but his world was spinning from exhaustion as well as the copious amounts of alcohol, fading darker and darker with each thundering heartbeat until finally he blacked out, leaving JJ and Emily to their own devices.


End file.
